


God's Hands

by Black_Eagle



Series: Good ol' angst [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Apathy, But no, Everyone thinks it's a suicide, God is a murderer, It's a well-planned murder, Michael (Supernatural) Needs a Hug, Of his own children, Raphael is a poet, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Eagle/pseuds/Black_Eagle
Summary: He just sits there for hours, for days, for weeks.----And when he finally gets up? He feels nothing.No pain.No sadness.No weakness.No anger.No nothing.





	God's Hands

_ “Oh the son of morning, how art thou fallen?” _

_ There was nothing, nothing but pain. He falls to his knees, his hands shaking with the realization of what he had just done. _

_ Oh lord… what had he done? _

_ He looks at his hands.  _ **_Blood._ **

_ The smell of the metallic liquid fills his lungs as he takes a deep breath to stop himself from shaking. _

_ He sits there for hours, staring at his hands.  _ **_God,_ ** _ there was so much  _ **_blood._ **

_ He was a warrior, of course. He has never been afraid to shed blood. He liked it, even. _

_ But this? This was different. It was the  _ **_blood_ ** _ of the  _ **_Morningstar._ ** _ The  _ **_blood_ ** _ of his little  _ **_brother._ **

_ He just sits there for hours, for days, for  _ **_weeks._ ** _ And the Healer could do nothing but to watch desperately. _

_ He wheeps for his fallen brother. Oh, how poisonous that word sounds in his thoughts.  _

_ And when he finally gets up? He feels nothing.  _

_ No pain.  _

_ No sadness.  _

_ No weakness.  _

_ No anger.  _

**_No nothing._ **

_ When he gets up, he is in complete  _ **_apathy_ ** _.  _

_ When he gets up, he is  _ **_dead_ ** _.  _

_ Michael is  _ **_dead_ ** _ , and it was a  _ **_suicide_ ** _.  _

_ No. No it wasn’t and Raphael knows it.  _

_ It was a well-planned  _ **_murder_ ** _. _

_ And the  _ **_blood_ ** _ is on  _ **_God’s_ ** _ hands. _

_ “Oh, my beautiful brother, how art thou left us?”  _ _ Raphael whispers, and he is not sure who he is talking about. _

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you are hating me I'm doing it right


End file.
